Excuses, Excuses
by devoted2clois
Summary: Booth and Brennan both turn up to work with numerous signs of having rough sex  carpet burn, no voices etc ...what will Angela think of this and how many excuses do B&B have up their sleeves? B&B.  No longer a One Shot.     Formally Called Carpet Burn.
1. Carpet Burn

**Just an idea that's been stuck in my head for ages…**

* * *

"Is that carpet burn on your arms?" Angela asked Brennan.

"Oh that?" Brennan looked at the back of her arms "yes that's carpet burn." She stood up and awkwardly walked to the couch to grab her coffee.

"Sweetie why are you limping?"

"My legs are sore." Angela's jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"Because I engaged in physical activity with Booth last night without warming up. Now please I have some work to do." Brennan finished her coffee, put her coat on and walked out of her office. Angela gathered her thoughts and made a beeline to find Booth.

* * *

"Booth!" Angela screamed at Booth when he came around the corner.

"Geez Angela you don't need to burst my eardrum." He wiggled his finger in his ear "what is it?"

"Why do you have carpet burns on your arms?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Trust me, that's not the only place I have carpet burns" Booth rifled through a file he was holding in his hands and started to walk away.

"Woah, hold on there buster! Is there something you would like to tell me…about you and Bren?" Angela stood in Booth's path.

"Excuse me?" Booth raised an eyebrow.

"Like maybe how you guys got carpet burn and why you are both limping?" She suggested.

" Ohhhh." Booth nodded slowly "I went over to Bones' last night and she showed me a few of her moves. She's very controlling. You think the carpet burn on her arms is bad, you should check out what's on my back! Seriously Brennan was on top most of the time, if she wasn't so competitive I would've flipped her over and showed her a thing or two." Booth swiped his card and walked onto the platform. "Bones we got a case" he announced as he came up behind his partner.

"Just let me finish this off." Brennan turned her attention back to the bones on the examination table. "Are you tired after last night Booth?"

"Not really, I have amazing stamina." Booth said proudly.

"I figured that considering how long you lasted last night."

"Woah! You guys better not be talking about what I think you're talking about on my platform!" Cam said in disgust.

"It depends, what do you think we're talking about?" Brennan asked.

"You two having…you know" Cam shifted uncomfortably.

"Having what?" Brennan looked over at Booth "Oh. You thought we were talking about having sexual intercourse?"

"Yes…weren't you?"

"No of course not." Brennan said dismissively.

"Then how come you and Booth are both limping, you have carpet burns and you were just talking about his stamina and don't even get me started on what Booth told me earlier" Angela interrupted.

"We were wrestling" Brennan said.

"Yeah Brennan has some amazing moves. Seriously she had me down in seconds." Booth said in awe.

"You were pretty good too Booth. I mean, I don't think I've ever met anyone who's been able to keep up with me…like I said you're stamina is amazing."

"Just to clarify, you two didn't have some rough sex?" Angela asked.

"No, we didn't, where would you get that idea?" Brennan squinted slightly at Angela.

"Well…that just totally ruins my day" Angela stormed off the platform, Cam followed closely behind. Booth shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You don't think they suspect anything?" He asked when he was positive nobody was listening in.

"Not a thing."

**Please leave a review on your way out :D**


	2. Lost Voices

**So guys, this is the much asked for sequel/continuation for Carpet Burn. I knew what to write then it slipped my mind :D Anyway, I think this is a bit OOC but hey, I tried my best to keep it in character. OMG I fell off my chair yesterday...it was funny :D Heheh me and Weener are awesome coz we are some 2 out of the 3 year tens at school :D**

**Happy Birthday Grandad!**

**R.I.P- 23/6/1928 – 17/3/2007**

"Sweettiee...have you got a cold?"

"Why would you think that?" Brennan croaked.

"You've lost your voice, that's why I think you have a cold." Angela put her hands on her hips.

"Oh that, no I don't have a cold." Brennan picked up a skull and checked the tissue markers.

"Then why's your voice croaky hmmm?"

"Booth came over last night. I don't know why but for some reason the neighbours complained about how loud we were." Brennan put the skull down and turned back to Angela "I'll be down in bone storage if you need me, tell Booth where I am, he'll be coming around soon." With that Brennan left Angela, once again her mind swimming with dirty thoughts.

**(Insert awesome line break here)**

"Hey Ange have you seen Bones?" Booth whispered.

"Yes she's in bone storage. Why are you whispering?" Angela crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head.

"Because I have a sore throat." Booth made his way to bone storage.

"Wait, hold on a minute!" Angela ran after Booth. "Why do you have a sore throat?"

"I went to Bones' last night" was all he answered before he disappeared down the corridor.

"Oh...my...God!"

**(Insert awesome line break here)**

"Cam, Cam, Cam, Cam!" Angela squealed running into Cam's office.

"What, what, what, what!" She yelled back looking away from her computer.

"Guess what?"

"I won the lottery?" Cam said hopefully.

"No. Booth and Bren have both lost their voices" Angela clapped her hands and squealed once again.

"And this is a breakthrough because?" Cam raised her palms.

"Bren said that Booth went over to her house and she didn't know why the neighbours were complaining how load they were, and Booth said he went over to Bren's." She explained in one breath.

"Really?"

"Yes really...I'm going to go talk to them now." Angela turned on her heal to leave.

"Wait for me, I'm not missing out on this one."

**(Insert awesome line break here) **

"I'm going to ask you a question Sweetie and you are not going to lie to me got it?" Angela demanded her arms crossed over her chest. Cam mimicked her pose.

"Ok" Brennan answered in a whisper.

"Did you sleep with Booth last night?"

"What?" Booth whispered furiously.

"By sleep with him I assume you mean have sexual intercourse with him." Brennan croaked "no, I didn't. Now please I would like to get back to work" she swept her hand across the skeleton in front of her.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Angela threw her hands in the air in frustration "when are you going to wake up and smell the coffee?"

"I don't know what that means" Brennan looked at Booth for help.

"Don't worry 'bout it Bones."

"You guys think you're so smart don't you! First the carpet burn now you're lost voices" Angela squealed, on the brink of hysteria "I will catch you guys one day...mark my words." She stomped out of bone storage, Cam hot on her heals.

When Booth heard the door close he wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist.

"I told you you were loud" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"It's not my fault you make me scream every single damn time."

**Please leave a review on your way out :D If anybody has any ideas please don't be afraid to tell me :D**


	3. New Handcuffs & Bruised Wrists

**Hey guys! Thankyou so much for all of your reviews and your great ideas. They put me in absolute stitches! OMG guys you should watch Weekend at Bernie's if you haven't already…it's the funniest movie of all time!**

"Bren!" Angela all but screamed as she burst into her friend's office.

"Yes Angela" Brennan answered, readjusting the wool gloves on her hands.

"Ok well now I have two things to ask you but first things first…why the hell was Booth at your house the other night?" The artist crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"We were watching the soccer." She answered easily.

"The soccer?"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"But the neighbours complaining about the noise? I don't think that had anything to with the soccer." _Oh yeah _Angela thought _got you there!_

"Angela, did you even watch the match?" Brennan asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"No" she answered quietly.

"Well then you would not know that it was quite a nail bitter, as Booth called it. You would not know that the winning goal was scored in the last minute. You would not know that it was one of the closest matches that Booth has ever made me watch. The noise Angela, was from us yelling and cheering every time a goal was scored. That is why our throats are sore and why we've lost our voices."

"Ok, you don't need to get your knickers in a knot." Angela joked.

"My knickers are far from in a knot Angela. Now did you have something else to ask, or are you leaving?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did have something else to ask, why are you wearing gloves?" Angela asked.

"I'm cold" Brennan shrugged her shoulders.

"No you're not, now take them off." She demanded.

"No."

"Yes" Angela nodded her head.

"No" Brennan shook hers.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

The fighting friends had failed to notice that Booth had walked into the office.

"Yes" Angela growled.

"No" Brennan hissed back.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Booth yelled over the screaming women.

"Hi Booth, do we have a case?" Brennan asked sweetly.

"Ummm no but I do have to talk to you Bones." Booth said. "Privately" he added looking over at Angela.

"This is not over Bren" Angela glared at her best friend "I am going to find out why you're wearing gloves…mark my words." She stormed out of the office leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

"What's up with Angela?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"She's upset that we are fooling her that we aren't having sexual intercourse" she answered easily as she took off her gloves.

"Speaking of, today I had to get a new pair of handcuffs." Booth smiled at Brennan.

"Why would that be?" She popped open two buttons of his shirt and slipped her hand through, running her hand over his chest.

"Because we broke my original pair last night." Booth answered rubbing his thumb over the bruises on Brennan's wrists.

"How did you explain to Hacker that you needed a new pair?" she asked, shifting onto his lap.

"I told him that I handcuffed my girlfriend to the bed and fucked her all night long, and that they eventually broke." Booth answered huskily.

"You didn't" Brennan whispered.

"You're right…I didn't. I told him that they must've been a cheap pair or faulty or something because when I tried to handcuff a guy, they broke."

"That sounds better."

"Do your wrists hurt?" Booth asked, softly kissing her left wrist.

"A bit…but it was definitely worth it."

**TBC**

**Ok the next chapter will be a continuation of this one :D **

**OMG yesterday I went to Knox with my sister and her friend..and we sat down on the travelator! Hehehe people looked at us funny. Then we tried on men's boxers that said stuff like 'Willy getting his rocks off' with a picture of a guy named with a shirt on that said Willy and he had a truck dropping rocks, or another one that said 'WARNING! Objects inside pants are larger than they appear'…it was so funny. And then today I had a study session for History at the library with our teacher and it wasn't open when we went there so we went shopping…do you know how strange it is shopping with your teacher? Especially when she asks you for advice on clothing (and I'm really not good at giving fashion advice) at least she's young :D**

**Anyway please leave a review on your way out. **

**OH WAIT! If I haven't replied to your review I'm sorry…I am slowly getting there. **

**WAIT WAIT! I don't actually know if there was a soccer match that had the winning goal scored in the last minute or whatever I said but it seemed appropriate with the world cup and everything :D**

**WAIT!**

**Hehe just kidding you can go now :D**


	4. Damn you Latex Gloves!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took ages. I already had the chapter done and everything, then when I went to check to make sure it was all done and dusted, it said it was corrupt! I tried heaps of programs but nothing would retrieve it! I'm still pissed. I'm so tired. Hmmf. Ahaha I saw Shrek 4…DO THE ROAR! Anyway this is a continuation of the last chapter.**

Brennan finished her examination of the remains on the table in front of her and relayed the information to the squints crowded around her.

"Dr Hodgins I need you to process and examine the trace evidence and Angela, can you please do a facial reconstruction?"

"Sure thing Sweetie."

"Ok then, I'll be in my office if anybody needs me." Brennan informed everybody.

"No, no you won't be in your office, we're going out for lunch remember" Booth but in.

Brennan stared off into space for a moment "oh yes. I'll be at the diner and reachable on my mobile if anybody needs me."

"I'm sure we will be fine Dr. Brennan" Cam said as she put on a pair of latex gloves.

"Ok Booth, just let me get my coat of then we can go." That was when Brennan made her first mistake…she took of her damn latex gloves.

"Oh my God Sweetie! What is with the bruising on your wrists!" Angela squealed at the top of her lungs. Hodgins, who was standing right beside her glared at her.

"Ouch" he groaned, wiggling a finger in his ear.

"That was why you were wearing gloves! Oh my God I can't believe this!"

"There's nothing to believe Angela, my wrists are bruised, so what? I slept with my bracelets on and I bruise very easily."

"She does" Booth put in.

"You're in this" Angela pointed to him "I can't really trust anything you say."

"What?"

"Let me see your handcuffs." She demanded.

"What is this an interrogation?"

"If you've got nothing to hide let me see your cuffs." Booth grudgingly handed them over.

"Oh my, they're new" Angela squealed again.

"Soooo?" Hodgins drawled out, obviously not making the connection.

"Bren has bruised wrists, Booth has new handcuffs. Obviously somebody got a bit rough last night." Angela grinned.

"What are you talking about Ange?" Brennan asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh don't you start with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I really don't know what you're talking about" Brennan looked over at Booth who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that she thinks that we're having sex Bones" Booth said in a stage whisper.

"Ohhhh" Brennan nodded her head "that again."

"Not thinks, I know that you are having sex" Angela put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"Based on what evidence?"

"The bruised wrists and the broken handcuffs."

"Angela" Booth said slowly "my handcuffs were old, they this morning when I was arresting a perp, check with the FBI, I just got a new pair and the perp is in custody. And Brennan bruises easily. I'm sorry Angela, but we're not having sex."

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play it. Fine!" She threw her hands in the air "fine! See if I care. I will catch you." With that Angela stormed off the platform, closely followed by Hodgins. Booth and Brennan looked at Cam who stood there flabbergasted.

"Go, you guys go to lunch."

Booth and Brennan walked down the platform and to her office. Once out of earshot she said.

"That was close."

**Please leave a review guys :D I love reading them. **

**I got a headache…ok you can leave a review now.**


	5. Socks

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I haven't really had any internet access (I spelt that wrong). Ahaha OMG Sports Academy trying to get into the corridor...YOU GUYS GOT OWNED! I'm going shopping! Woo! Oh yeah, does any else agree that it's 'parents be angry at their kids' week? I think it is.**

"Dude, what's with the socks?" Hodgins asked, pointing to Booth's socks. Both men were sitting on Brennan's couch waiting for the kind Dr to return so they could tell her what they had found out.

"What do you meant what's with them? Do you have a problem with my socks?" Booth growled moving closer to the bug man.

"No, it's just that…they're white."

"So?"

"You never wear white socks." Hodgins stood up from the couch, put his file on Brennan's desk and walked out of her office. Booth looked down at his socks and saw something strangely familiar about them, and it wasn't that he had bought them or pulled them out of his drawer. No, it was the fact that he had pulled them off Brennan's feet last night. So if he was wearing her socks that means…_oh no._

* * *

"Great job Angela, we might be able to get an ID from your sketch." Brennan thanked Angela and pushed herself off from her desk. She was walking out of the office when she clumsily stubbed her toe on the corner of a rather hard chair.

"Ouch!" She grabbed her left foot in her hand and hopped up and down. She sat down on the chair and ripped her shoe off. With both hands she rubbed her sore toes trying to relieve the pain.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" Angela asked as she rushed to her side "why are you wearing Booth's socks?"

"What?" Brennan asked. _Helloooo! Your asking about my socks when I am obviously in pain!_

"Why are you wearing Booth's socks?"

"I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders and looked at her feet. She could've sworn that she grabbed her white socks off Booth's bedroom floor in the morning, but instead she grabbed his pink and yellow stripy pair with pictures of suns wearing sunglasses on them.

"Bones!" Booth came running into Angela's office without his shoes on. "Aha!" he pointed to her feet and smiled "I knew you stole my socks!"

"Stole them? I did not steal them!" Brennan looked at Booth with a shocked expression on her face. "I'm just borrowing them."

"Borrowing them the same way your borrowing my favourite Superman shirt?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ok, that one is your fault. You said that I could keep it as long as I need it."

"I'm sure you don't need it anymore."

"How would you know what I need and don't need?" Brennan said, a smile spreading across her lips.

"I have my ways Bones, and you do not need my Superman shirt anymore." Booth uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fine then…but I do need these socks." Brennan pointed to her feet.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because these are really warm and my feet are ever so cold." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Aha so how do you think my feet feel wearing your thin socks?"

"Very cold. How about we compromise?" Brennan reached down and pulled the sock off of her right foot. She handed it to Booth and took her white one in exchange. "Now we're even."

"Ok, how did you guys even manage to get each other's socks?" Angela asked from her position on the ground.

"Like I said, Bones stole mine. How I got hers will remain a mystery to me." Booth answered before he returned to Brennan "C'mon Bones, I gotta show you what I found." He took her hand and helped her hobble out of the artists office. Angela watched as they retreated, she shook her head and sat on the chair…man she really was losing her mind.

"This is all your fault" Brennan playfully growled when Booth closed her office door. "If you hadn't have refused to turn the lights on in the morning, I would've grabbed my own socks instead of yours."

"Oh well, I'll remember that for next time."

**Please leave a review on your way out...I will try to update soon...no promises.**


	6. Supply Closet

**As some of you have already read, I can't sleep, hence, me updating. Hmmm I'm gunna watch X Files.**

"Just put it in."

Angela stopped in her tracks and stood still for a moment. _Did I really just hear that? Is Bren in the supply closet?_

"There's not enough room in here Bones, I could hurt you."

_Booth plus Brennan plus supply closet equals sex._

"Trust me you won't." She heard Brennan say.

"Why did I even agree to do this? All you do is boss me around."

"Really, I didn't hear you disagreeing earlier."

Angela threw a hand over her mouth and took out her phone. Pressing the record button, she walked up to the door and pressed her ear to the wood.

"Shhh Bones. Someone will hear us."

_Oh yeah, someone heard you alright and that someone is me. No way you can lie your way out of this one…I have evidence. _Angela thought and she had to resist from rubbing her hands together.

"C'mon Booth, my break is over in ten minutes."

"Be patient Bones, things like these takes time."

"Time is one thing that we don't have."

Angela heard Booth grunt and a slam against the door. _Oh my God, oh my God!_

"It's about time Booth."

"Bones, I can't hold it for much longer."

"Then let go."

Angela heard nothing. No screaming, no moaning, nothing. Nothing except a thump on the floor. Then she heard the key being turned. She scurried across the floor and stood up quickly.

Booth opened the door and walked out.

"Oh, Angela" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Haha I got you now G-man!" Angela waved her phone in the air and did a little happy dance.

"What? What did Angela get?" Brennan walked out of the supply closet and stood next to Booth.

"I got evidence that you two were having sex in there" her eyes widened and were gleaming wildly "evidence!"

"We weren't having sex Angela" Brennan said.

"Yes you were." Angela pressed the play button on her phone and the partners listened to their conversation that she recorded. "See, and the evidence never lies."

"You're right Angela, evidence does not lie." Brennan agreed and nodded her head.

"Aha!"

"But it can be misinterpreted." She turned to Booth and said "do you think we should show her?"

"I think we should otherwise she will send that to everyone and they will all think we are together." Booth walked into the supply closest and a few minutes later he dragged out a large box.

"What's in there?" Angela asked.

"Open it, it's your birthday present." Brennan said, a slightly defeated look on her face.

"Aww, now you got me feeling bad. I'm sorry guys." Angela looked at the pair in-front of her "I will admit that I am a bit obsessed with the idea of you two getting together and sometimes" Booth coughed "ok, most of the time, I can be a bit over the top. Thank-you guys, I will not open it now I will do that on my birthday."

"It's ok Ange." Brennan said "you don't need to apologize or thank us. It's nothing you wouldn't do."

"Ok, I'm just going to go take my break, that's where I was going before I got distracted." Angela began to walk out the door before she turned around on her heel. "What were you putting in Booth?" she asked.

"A nail. Sorry about the banging, your present was knocking against the door every time I hit the thing. I told Bones that there wasn't enough space in there but she wouldn't listen" Booth answered.

"Riiiigghhhttt." With that Angela walked off.

Turning to Brennan, Booth said "now we actually have to get Angela a birthday present."

"Oh, well. See I told you you wouldn't hurt me."

**I'm a bit rusty on this but anyway, leave a review (I do love them.)**


	7. Food Poisoning

**Yes, it has been a while hasn't it? Well I hope that I still have people reading this :P This is dedicated to Emma, because she got her hair caught during the high ropes course and left me hanging…literally I was hanging in the air :P This idea was inspired by Skole's suggestion after chapter two…it's not the exact suggestion but I loved the phone idea :P**

Booth and Brennan tumbled onto her king sized bed, very satisfied after a round in the shower.

"We should go back to work" Brennan commented, as she rolled onto her side to look at Booth "our lunch break is over in 15 minutes."

"I know" he groaned "but I could really just sleep right now."

"Although it is extremely irrational and very unprofessional of me, I could also sleep."

"Dr Brennan, you're getting a bit wild" Booth joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Brennan was about to throw back a witty comment, when she heard the ringing of a phone from her bedside table. She blindly reached over and grabbed the offending item.

"Brennan" she answered.

"Bren sweetie, what are you doing with Booth's phone?" Angela asked on the other end.

Brennan's face dropped and she went as white as a sheet.

"Who is it?" Booth asked, pushing himself further up in the bed and in the process, hitting his head on the headboard. Brennan cringed when he yelped out in pain and rubbed his head "since when did you have a head board?"

"My bed has always had a head board Booth." Brennan told him, not answering his question about who was on the phone.

Although, Booth's question was answered when mere seconds later, she had the phone at an arms length and screaming could be heard from it.

"Angela?" Booth mouthed, pointing to his phone.

Brennan bit her lip and nodded.

"Shit" he cursed, slapping his forehead.

"Angela" Brennan brought the phone to her ear when the screaming stopped "why are you screaming?"

"Sweetie you cannot get yourself out of this one. You answered Booth's phone when I called him, and I heard him yelping when he hit his head on your head board. Sweetie, you've got the guy in your bed, now no way can you have an excuse for that one" Angela rambled.

"Yes Angela, I can actually explain that" Brennan paused in thought "you see-"

She looked over at Booth who was miming eating with chop sticks.

"Booth is over at my house because…he brought me Chinese for lunch." She explained, smiling in relief.

"Why is he in your bed?" Angela asked.

Oh yes, she had forgotten about that tiny little issue.

"Well, there's an entirely logical reason behind that" Brennan looked over at Booth who shrugged his shoulders helplessly "Booth…he…he got food poisoning."

"So that's why he's in your bed?" Angela asked not believing a word of it.

"Yesss, having the Chinese was not such a good idea. He has been vomiting profusely. I allowed him to sleep in my bed because he was extremely tired."

"Uh huh."

"Angela I am serious, Booth is quite unwell. I do believe though that he should be better by tomorrow morning though and will be returning to work."

While Brennan was talking to Angela, Booth had run into the kitchen and grabbed a tin of corn kernels and tipped them into a bowl with water. Running back into the bedroom, he grabbed a bucket from the en suite and sat back down on the bed. He held the bucket up near the receiver and tipped the contents of the bowl into it, making a horrible vomiting noise.

"Bonessss" he groaned before he poured some more in.

"Ew, ok that's just gross…that was definitely not a man groaning in pleasure" Angela said.

"I told you Angela" Brennan sighed "now I must go, Booth needs my help." She snapped the phone shut and put it back on the bedside table.

"That was close" Booth laughed and lied back down on the bed.

"Come on Booth, we've got to get back to work" Brennan told him, already off the bed and re-dressing.

"No Bones you need to go back to work" he smiled teasingly and jabbed his thumbs at his chest "I've got food poisoning."

**Please leave a review on your way out, and if you've got any ideas, please let me know. Jess. xoxo**


End file.
